The present invention relates to the field of telephone control devices, and is more particularly directed to a timed telephone ring silencer device which allows the telephone user to selectively disable the ringer mechanism of a telephone attached to the silencer device for a predetermined timed interval.
Because of the proliferation of telephone usage, it is desirable for the telephone subscriber to be able to selectively silence the ringer mechanism of his telephone or telephones when he doesn't wish to be disturbed. This is particularly useful when one doesn't want to hear an annoying telephone ring while sleeping (or trying to), eating, bathing, or simply engaged in a quiet activity. Prior to modern modular telephone connections, the only method of silencing an annoying telephone was to leave the receiver off-hook. Now, of course, a much more efficient method is available: pulling the modular plug. With a telephone so disconnected, the caller hears a ring signal and assumes the person called isn't in, although the person called hears nothing.
In order to obviate the chore of physicially "pulling the plug" on a telephone to silence it, several telephones and add-on devices are available which allow the telephone user to turn the telephone "on" and "off" with a simple switch located on the telephone receiver, base, or within the telephone cord as it enters the base. This method is highly efficient, in that it disables the ringer mechanism of a telephone by disconnecting the ring wire. A major disadvantage of the above devices, however, is that the telephone remains disconnected until one remembers to turn it back on. If the telephone isn't reconnected at the proper time, important calls can be missed. It is, therefore, a general object of the present invention to provide a timed telephone ring silencer device which, when attached between a telephone line and a telephone, allows the user to selectively silence the phone's ringer mechanism for a predetermined timed interval.